A polymethylmethacrylate resin (hereinafter called as ‘PMMA’) has excellent hardness, chemical resistance, surface gross, adhesive, and the like, as well as superior transparency and weathering resistance, so that it is widely used as a substitute for glass. However, since the impact resistance of PMMA resin is low as compared with other plastic material, the thickness of product that is applied with the resin has to be increased for using, or its use is limited to the restrictive fields. Therefore, using an impact modifier was proposed in order to improve the impact resistance of PMMA resin.
JP-A-2006-131803 (Publication date: May 25, 2006) discloses PMMA resin that is modified by using the impact modifier including acrylic rubber, but the impact resistance of the PMMA resin is not a satisfactory level, and there is a problem that causes the hardness and transparency of the PMMA resin to deteriorate when a great quantity of the impact modifier is used for improving the impact resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,402 (Registration date: Mar. 12, 1991) discloses a method of improving a processability of transparent resin that is prepared by adding a chain transfer agent when preparing a shell for preparing the transparent resin that is composed of polymethylmethacrylate shell with an acrylic rubber core. However, the transparent resin obtained the above method can be separately processed but the impact strength is not a satisfactory level due to a structural problem, and also there is a problem, of which its use is limited to the thickness of the film level since its transparency is deteriorated because an intercalation reactive index is not controlled.
Meanwhile, the existing impact modifier is not dispersed uniformly when molding, so that the transparency of the molding material is deteriorated. As a result, the thickness of the molding material is limited in order to maintain the transparency.